Broken
by darkandshiny
Summary: A Doctor Who crossover with Grey's Anatomy, ER, and House. It's my first story so please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chapter one

Outside Seattle Grace Hospital, on a nearby grassland surrounded by trees, a distant swooshing noise was getting louder. The form of a blue police box was appearing through thin air, and as it gradually became solid, a man wearing a brown overcoat and a brown suit stepped out carrying a young blonde girl. The man, obviously distressed, began to walk quickly toward the hospital.

He arrived in the ER, where two doctors, a darked haired tall man were quietly talking to a shorter, brown haired woman.

"So Joe is at the babysitters all night, do you want to go to the bar across the street. I know it is where lots of the doctors who work here go, and it would be a good place to meet some of them." The woman, Abby suggested. "We've been here two weeks and we don't really know any other doctors."

"I think that's a great idea Abby, my shift finishes at 7, so I'll wait for you and we can head over together" the man, Luka said.

Abby was about to reply when the man carrying the unconscious woman stormed into the ER. "Help, please help me!" he cried "She fainted and started seizing about 30 minutes ago! Please save her, she's all I have!" the man said tearfully. Luka led the man into a nearby room where he directed him to lay her down on the bed. Luka attached the woman to a heart monitor and asked Abby to page the surgical floor for a consult. Luka was monitoring the woman while Abby paged, when Rose's heart rate began to quickly drop. "Abby, she's bradycardic!" Luka shouted.

Abby came back in with two other women, a small thin woman with dirty blonde hair, and a taller woman with bright blonde hair. The smaller woman introduced herself to the man who had brought Rose in, "Hi, my name is Dr Grey, and this is Dr Stevens" she said pointing to the woman with bright blonde hair, "We are here for a surgical consult for your wife, but we need to know, has she taken any drugs? Her heart rate has dropped lower than it should be, and we need to know if she has taken anything" The man looked at the young doctor and replied "She hasn't taken anything, I can tell you that for certain, Rose wouldn't take anything, she doesn't need to take anything, and she's not my wife, she's my best friend." He looked at Dr Grey tearfully "Can you help her? I don't know what I would do without her."

Dr Grey looked at him, and saw how broken he was. She was about to comfort him, when Dr Stevens began to talk "Mer, we need to get her upstairs, she might need surgery at some point, so are you coming?" Dr Grey nodded, and told the man that they were taking Rose to the surgical floor, and to follow her. The man followed her quietly; as they pushed the gurney Rose was on towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: we only own grey's series 1,2,3 series and many posters; some series of ER; series 1 and 2 of house; but we are getting a Doctor Who poster and sonic screwdriver soon

Disclaimer: we only own grey's series 1,2,3 series and many posters; some series of ER; series 1 and 2 of house; but we are getting a Doctor Who poster and sonic screwdriver soon!

Here's chapter two, please review :-D

Chapter Two

As the doctors reached the elevator, Luka was paged, "Abby I have to take it, do you mind if you take Rose up with Dr Grey and Dr Stevens?" Abby looked at Luka and replied "No, its fine, page me later."

As she finished talking to him, the elevator doors opened, and Abby, Meredith and Izzie pushed the gurney in, with the man following. Meredith and Izzie looked at Abby, and Izzie asked her how long she had worked in the ER. Abby replied "I've been working there for two weeks, me and Luka moved here from Chicago" Meredith asked, "So you and Dr Kovac are a couple?" Abby nodded a yes, and said "Me and Luka are married and we have a little boy, Joe". Izzie was about to ask another question when the familiar ding of the elevator signalled that they had reached their destination.

As they began to push the gurney out, two men began to help. Izzie and Meredith looked up to see their boyfriends, Alex and Derek. The woman smiled at them, and simultaneously said thank you.

They helped push the gurney to the room, when they were interrupted by the beeping of a pager. They turned around to see Abby reading her pager. "I've got to go, but please keep me up to date on Rose" Abby said, and she smiled at the surgeons, and headed back towards the elevator.

Izzie and Meredith turned back to attach Rose to the heart monitor, when she began to convulse. Her friend jumped to his feet and the girls immediately began to stop her.

When Rose was stable, Izzie and Meredith left the room and began to explain to her friend. Meredith turned to the man, and asked "Are you positive she hasn't taken any drugs, because we need to know to be able to save her?" the man looked at the doctor and replied "I know Rose, and she wouldn't take drugs. She's not like that".

Meredith looked at him again and only saw truth in his eyes. "It's ok sir, I believe you. We are gonna do everything we can though to help her", Meredith and Izzie left the man with a parting smile and walked to the nurses desk where their boyfriends were standing. Izzie was talking to her boyfriend Alex, when Derek, Meredith's boyfriend suggested that they headed to the cafeteria for lunch.


End file.
